pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Across The Danville Dimension
Full Title: The_Regurgitator's Across The Danville Dimension In Fabulous 64-Bit Color By The Regurgitator Authors Note: This little story takes during the Fanon of all the RP’s I’ve been doing in the IRC. So if you don’t know what’s going on, I’ll explain it to you later on. Chapter One Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Our story begins at DEI, as Perry The platypus is again bursting to stop Dr Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: Ah Perry the platypus, I think its time for you to get schooled! Doof then pressed a button, which caused a school desk to come up and trap Perry in it. Doofenshmirtz: Do you like that? I got it from the old school house from the outskirts of town. Anyway, on to today’s plan. Recently, I heard of the theory that there are many universes besides our, all different in some way. Then I thought “There must be a universe with an eviler version of me!” As if that’s even possible. So today, I built this! Doof then pointed to his latest inventions.. Doofenshmirtz: Behold,. The universe-inator! With this, I shall pull an eviler version myself from another universe, into this one! Now to activate my invention! Doof then turned on the machine….and nothing happened. Doofenshmirtz: Oh come on! Ugh. Doof then slammed on the machine, which caused it to malfunction Machine: MALFUNCTION Doofenshmirtz: ….That can’t be good. The machine then fired…at Phineas and Ferb’s backyard. Chapter Two We then cut to Phineas’s and Ferb’s backyard, as the boys have yet to think of something to do today. Phineas: *Sigh* Ferb, I think we’re in a rut. I mean, we haven’t had a good idea in days! All these things have been happing to our friends, but nothing interesting has happened to us. I mean, Irving’s with Katie now, Albert and Stacy are an item, and just 2 weeks ago, Candace and Jeremy got together. I don’t know what to do. Just, Isabella, and Buford came into the backyard, and Buford was carrying Irving like luggage. Buford: Hey guys. Whatcha Do- Isabella: Grrr… Buford: Sorry. Phineas: Hey. Why are you carrying Irving like that? Buford: Jeet’s sick, so I had the other Nerd take his place. Phineas: And he lets you do this? Irving: It’s kinda fun! Buford: *Punches Irving* You having fun now? Irving: No. No I’m not. Just then, Albert and Stacy entered the backyard as well. Albert: Irving, you look so much better that way! Irving: You’re enjoying this aren’t you? Albert: Yes. Yes I am. Stacy: Albert, stop being mean to your brother! Albert: He’s my brother, I’m required by law to be mean to him Irving: That explains Candace. Buford: Shut up you! Stacy: So, Whatcha Doing? Phineas: Nothing much. Buford: Oh so she lets Stacy say it, but not me? Irving: Oh shut up Buford. Buford: What did you just say? Irving: Nothing. Just then, Candace came into the yard too. Candace: What is going on back here?! Phineas: Not much. Candace: Not much? Impossible, your always up to something. Phineas: We can’t think of anything,. Irving: Great, this is the 2nd time you haven’t had a plan! Buford: Shut up Other Nerd. Irving: Other Nerd? Really? Phineas: I just wish that something fun would happen. Something exciting, big and Epic! Irving: Be careful what you wish for Phineas, it might come true. Buford: Isn’t that the point of wishing? Irving: *Sigh* Never mind. Just then, 4 portals appear out of nowhere. Phineas: Whoa, what’s going on? Irving: …*Shrugs* I don’t know. Chapter Three The, out of the 4 portals came 5 people. 4 boys, and 1 girl. Phineas: Hey who are those guys? Boy 1: Ugh, my head. Boy 2: Hey, where am I? And who are you? Boy 3: I could ask you the same question Boy 4: You too! Girl: As could I. Boy 1: So,. Who are you guys? I’m TJ. Boy 2: My Names Ryan. Girl: You can call me Alice. Boy 4: Just call me Phinello Boy 3: I’m…. Colton. TJ: *Snickers* Colton? Colton: Shut up! Geez, your just like Gurgy. TJ: Gurgy? That’s my name, or an shortened version of, my name of the Phines and Ferb wiki.. Ryan: *Gasp* Gurgy? TJ: Wait, Ryan? Colton? Alice? *Gasp* Goldy, TD, zoid...an P&I? Alice: Gurgy? Wow, you sure look…different then I Imagined. TJ: Same for you guys. And Alice, you look…deferent too. Ryan: Come on, we all know you- TJ: *Covers his mouth* Alice: He what? TJ: Nothing! I nothing! Phineas: Um, excuse me? TJ: Oh Hey Phineas. Wait, PHINEAS?! Phineas: That’s my name, don’t wear it out Phinello: I'm dreaming, right? Ryan: Oh my god, it’s really him! But...how? Phinello: My guess is that, some machine brought us into the Phineas and Ferb universe. TJ: OH MY GOD THAT IS SO AWESOME! Candace: Wait, your from another universe? Alice: Indeed Candace: Aren’t you guys a little young to be traveling to another universe? Ryan: Yes. Yes we are. Heh, I’ve always wanted to say that. Stacy: Awesome! TJ: Oh, Hello Stacy.. Phinello: Oh boy. Stacy: Why is that guy staring at me? Albert: I don’t know, but I don’t like it! Alice: Hey Albert.. Albert: …Why is she staring at me? Stacy: She better stop it, if she knows what’s good for her. Phinello: Heh, what losers. Candace: I know, right? Phinello: Indeed... Candace: Dang it, you too?! TJ: Wait, a sec. Why would Albert care if someone’s staring at Stacy? Unless….HUDDLE UP GUYS! And Colton. Colton: Oh I get it, my IRC username used to be Zoidbergoklbirf so you give me the “My Friends and Zoidberg” treatment, ha very funny. TJ: Just do it! Colton: Fine. Be back in a sec guys. Chapter Four They all then huddled up. TJ: Ok guys, we all know Albert wouldn’t care if I stared at Stacy in Canon ,so something must be wrong,. Phinello: Ya, the only way he would is if- oh lord./ Colton: What? What’s wrong? TJ: Well I think we not only entered the world of P & F, but the world of our RP fanon! Alice; That…is...awesome! Colton: Perfect. So referes my memory, what's happedn in this fannon? TJ: Let’s see: Stacy and Albert are together, Katie and Irving are together, Stacy owns a whip, and Candace is bi. But I don’t think that little bit, applies to here. Colton: Good…expect for the Stacy thing. What?. Ryan: Wait, does that mean Doof is… Phinello: Let’s hope not. Candace: Hello, we’re still here! TJ: Oh yes. Well, If we’re stuck here, we might as well make the most it! Ryan: If you know what I mean! TJ: …No comment. Irving: Cool, victors from another universe! Ryan: Hey it’s SOCSN! TJ: Oh come on, not this again. Irving: What the heck is a SOCSN? Colton: Ask them TJ: It’s Ryan’s nickname for you. I think its stands for “Super Obsessive Compulsive Stalker Nerd” Buford: Nice. Irving: ..I. AM. NOT. A. STALKER!!!!!!!! Buford: Yes. Yes you are. Albert: Whatever. TJ: Ok guys, we can all go our separate ways for now. We don’t need to stick together the whole time. Phinello: Sounds good to me. TJ: But we have to meet back here in 2 hours, ok? Colton: Great. I think I’ll stick around here. Alice: I’ll stay here with Albert….and everyone else! TJ: I’ll stay here with Stacy…and everyone as well. Phinello: I'll do the same, only replace Stacy with Candace...and evreyone else. Ryan: Forgot that, I’m gonna go find Perry. Phineas: Perry? The platypus? Ryan: Oh yes I forgot to mention…,in our universe this universe is just a cartoon. Candace: A cartoon? Is it good? TJ: Good? IT’S AWESOME! Phineas: Cool! Candace: Oh, how popular am I? Phinello: Your fairly popular…expect with SOME people. Colton: Oh come on not this again! Alice: Yes, it does get tiring after a while. TJ: Besides, he's over it now. Candace: What do you mean? Who doesn’t like me? TJ: A man named bl- Colton: Ahem! TJ: Eh, some guy Irving: Am I popular? Ryan; No. No your not. Albert: Ha! Ryan: Neither are you. Irving: Ha! Alice: Your popular with me Albert… Stacy: Ok, this chick should staring at him. TJ: Yes Alice, listen to Stacy… Albert: Please stop staring at her. TJ: ..Nah Don’t think so. Stacy: Please stop doing that. It’s creepy. TJ: Eh, Whatever. Stacy: Did you just say “Whatever”…to me? TJ: Ya, so? Phinello: Um TJ? TJ: Yes? Phinello: *Whispers* This is the fanon of our RP’s. TJ: So? Phinello: You know how Stacy has the… TJ: Oh lord. Stacy: No one says whatever to the Pain Queen. *Takes out a whip* Colton: …The heck? Stacy: *Whips TJ* TJ: OW! Albert: That’s so hot, TJ: Yes. Yes it is *Drools* Ryan: Ok let’s go our separate ways now. Colton: Agreed. Chapter Five Candace: Yes, please go away. Ryan: Well, see you later. Goldfish is out. PEACE! Candace: Hey, that’s my line! Alice: Hmmm…Hey Albert! Albert: What is it? Alice: There’s something really cool I’ve gotta show you! Albert: I don’t know about this.. Stacy: It’s ok Albert, you can go. But she so much as touches you.. Alice: Don’t worry I won’t. Albert: Well…ok. TJ: *Snaps* Ok! I’ve always wanted to that. Ryan: Whatever. Ryan then left. Alice: Come on, it’s over here! Albert: Fine, I’m coming TJ: This is great! Though I do wonder how I got here. How will I get home? Eh, That’s a bridge I’ll cross when I get there. Phinello: I don't think I wanna leave! Phineas: Hmmmm, Ferb I know what we’re gonna do today! TJ: EEEEEE! He said it! Irving: Wow, what a nerd. Buford: You said it, Other Nerd. Phineas: Come on Ferb, let’s get started! Candace: Oh no they don’t! They’re not getting away with anything on my watch! Colton: If I know Phineas and Ferb, think they’ll try to create a machine to take us home. But I don’t wanna go home just yet. And If I know Candace, she’ll try to bust then, and by the tine Linda gets, whatever they’re making is gone. So if she were to say, get some extra help from someone, then she can fail faster, then the machine can disappear faster, leaving us here until we feel like leaving! Man, that was a mouthful. And all without a single person hearing me, how interesting. Candace: Hey Stace, wanna help me? Stacy: Nah, I’m good. Candace: Whatever, I can do it myself. Colton: No. no you can’t, Candace: What do you want? Colton: I think I can help you with your problem. Candace: What are you talking about? Colton: I think I can help you bust you brothers. I know the last person who helped you wasn’t very good- Albert: I Heard that! Colton: Don’t care! Anyway, I wanna help you.| Candace: Hmmm,…Ok. Colton: Great. Now go call your mom, and I’ll make sure it doesn’t disappear. Candace: Great! TJ: Looks like me and Phinello are the only ones without anything to do…unless… Stacy: Ok seriously, stop doing that! TJ: Huh? What? Oh Sorry, I was in StacyLand again. Isabella: I know how that feels… TJ: Yea… Candace: Snap out of it, Lover boy. TJ: Oh yes. Sorry. Phinello: Hehehe.. Candace: You too! Stacy: Well I’d love to stay here and chat, but I’m gonna go to the mall. See you later Candace. Candace: Bye Stace. TJ: Hmmmm, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to…follow her there. Hehehehe. Irving: Wow, what a stalker. Buford: I hear you dude. Chapter Six Meanwhile, Alice and Albert were at the side of the house. Albert: Ok what is this thing you want me to me to see? And it better not be what I think it is. Alice: It’s not, trust me. Check this out. Alice then knocked on the side of the house, which caused a little entrance to pop up near the bottom Albert: Whoa! If Irving’s insane ramblings are correct then this must be one of the entrances to Perry’s hideout! Alice: Wait, you know? Albert: Yep, Irving told me about it. Alice: Oh, well come on let’s go inside! Albert: I’ve got nothing better to do so…. ok. ]] ---- Back in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb were working on the machine. And just to be helpful (and out of boredom) Phinello joinded in. Colton: So...Whatcha Doing? Isabella: I’m right here. Colton: Ya I know. Phineas: We’re working on a machine to get you guys home! Phinello: And I'm helping, mainly becuase Candace is in the house Colton: Interesting…Now, you know how your stuff disappears like every day? Phineas: Yea. So? Colton: Well I was just wondering how you think this will disappear. Phineas: Well it usually has disappeared by now, but we kinda started late, so maybe it won’t disappear at all. Colton: Oh we’ll see about that… Phinello: I hear that you know Colton: Are you gonna stop me? Phinello: No. Colton: Then I don't care. ---- Meanwhile, Irving and Buford were now at mall, watching TJ as he followed Stacy around. Buford: So tell me Other Nerd, why are we here again? Irving: Because my not so friend, we’re her because of HIM. Buford: Who? TJ? Irving: Yes him. I don’t trust him. Buford: I hear you man, it’s creepy the way he kinda stalks Stacy. Irving: Kinda? There’s no kinda, he totally does! Buford: Ok, but are we doing here? Irving: We are going, to take pictures of him stalking her, to show to Albert, Candace, and most importantly…Stacy herself! Buford: As I’d love to do this, I have to ask…Why? Irving: Because, I don’t like him! Buford: Good enough for me. Let’s do it. Irving: Indeed! Chapter Seven Meanwhile, in Perry’s hideout, Major Monogram and his intern Carl were bored,playing Go Fish, waiting for Agent P to return. Monogram: So…got any 8’s? Carl: Go Fish, Monogram:…I hate this game Then suddenly, Alice and Albert fell into the HQ. Albert: Ow, my head! Monogram: Great Googly Moogly! Alice: Hello Carl….and Monogram. Albert: Hey I know you guys, Irving told me about you! Monogram: Irving? As in Agent I? Albert: Yes, he’s my brother. Monogram: Well, I assume you already know about Agent P ,so I guess we can’t erase your memory. But YOU… Alice: Me? Monogram: Yes you. You can’t know about this organization, so we must erase your memory. Alice: But I’ve know about this place for more then a month! Monogram: How long? Alice: A couple years I think. Albert: Or whenever you started watching this “show” Monogram: What am I gonna do with you kids? Carl: Maybe they could help out around the agency. Monogram: No, That’s terrible idea. Wait I got it! Maybe they could help out around the agency! Carl: Hey that was my idea! Monogram: Sure it was. Alice: He’s even awesomer in person! Albert: Hey, what happened to staring at me? Alice: What? Do you want me to do it some more? Albert: No, I’m good. Alice: I thought so. Monogram:…This is gonna be a long day. Chapter Eight Back in the backyard, Candace had returned from calling Linda. Candace: Ok, so I called my mom. Now what? Colton: Ok so now you should…go wait for her. Candace: But that’s what I do every day, shouldn’t I be doing it differently? Colton: Just trust me. Candace: Well…ok. Colton: Ok, she’s gone. So now to just make sure this thing disappears as fast as possible. I just need to write down this plan so I don’t forget *Quickly Writes something on a piece of paper* Ok now to go help it go away. Little did he know, he had dropped the paper on the ground,... ---- Meanwhile, Alice and Albert were still at OWCA HQ, Monogram: Ok, your first task is to just sort our Agent Files. Can you do that? Alice: You can count on us! Albert: Yea, whatever Monogram leaves. Alice: So here we are, all alone…. Albert: Don’t try doin anything funny, got it? Alice: Fine Albert: Ok first one, Agent L, Species: Lemur, Real Name: Larry…Hmm, why does that sound familiar? Alice: Uh, let me take care of that one Albert: Whatever. Man, how many Agent’s are there? Carl: 256. Give or take. Albert: Oh, didn’t see you there. Alice: Oh, hey Carl… Carl: *Thinking* I don’t like the way she stares at me. I don’t like being stared at. But what should I do? Albert: Well at least she isn’t staring me. I’d rather have my only fan girl be staring at some other guy, then me. Carl: Hmmm, fan girl eh? I know what I’m gonna do today! Albert: I’m right here you know Carl: Oh….This conversation never happened. Albert: Whatever. ---- Back at the mall,. Irving and Buford we’re still watching TJ stalk Stacy. But, they couldn’t see any sign of TJ. Irving: Man, how did we lose track of him? Buford: Maybe it was when I got distracted by that shiny thing, and you had to get it away from me. That or you just stink at following stalkers. Irving: Maybe. But we did capture some pictures, with this camera no knew I had until. now. So we just show them to Stacy and Albert. And maybe some other guys, and then…. Something bad will happen to him I guess. I didn’t really plan this out. TJ: No. No you didn’t. Irving: AHHHH! TJ: Did you really think I wouldn’t know when someone is stalking me? Buford: Takes ones to know one! TJ: If I had a dime for every time I heard that…I’d have a dime cuz No one’s said that to me before. Irving: Hey, were only giving you what you deserve! TJ: You know, You kids are 10, and weak. I’m’ 15, and slightly less weak. Do the math Buford: 1. I’m not weak. 2. I don’t do math. TJ: I could still beat you up. And then no one, will know that I was following Stacy. Irving: You mean stalking! TJ: Now I see why you’re the Scrappy. Irving: The what? TJ: Eh, nothing. So as I was saying, once I’m done with you no one will ever know. Stacy: Expect me, TJ: Yes, expect yo-oh crud. Irving: What’s with people randomly appearing out of nowhere? Buford: Look’s like she knows now. TJ: ….Oh boy Chapter Nine Coming Soon Category:Fanon Works Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Articles under construction Category:Dialogue